User blog:Mortal5075/Dark Cyan vs Mortal5075. The Eighth Official Wiki Rap Tournament - Round Two
SKIBIBANG!SHOOTIGANG!SHIBBYGOONG!SHADDAGOONG! WHATS THAT 24 HOURS PASSED SINCE THE ANNOUNCEMENT OF THE MATCHUP????? ' AND THESE FUCKING MAD LADS HAVE ALREADY DROPPED A BATTLE?' DO THEY NOT FUCKING KNOW HOW TOURNEYS WORK THE SHIT IS SUPPOSED TO BE LATE AS FUCK Yeah this shit is legit. Me and Cyan the two speedy boiz gotta go fasted through this battle epic style late libtards owned. So in this battle, we see the person who last round proved himself to be quite capable of spitting some bars, Mortal5075, aka me to prove that he can spit them even better here and our Scottish literature ponyfucker, Dark Cyan. Who has the illest billest shillest killest millest tillest willest most profoundly grillest bars? Read the battle before you and judge for yourself on that answer. Hope you have a good time while doing that. Le Beat for yall to beat your meat to this epic shit The Battle Dark Cyan: (00:22) TK said she didn’t want repeats but here I am re-battling JKGame I could just take my last battle, change the name, keep half that shit the same, And it would apply! All these years and you still can’t rhyme! You’re so boring, you had to come out and fucking tell us you kiss guys! But I don’t need handouts! Is oversharing with us supposed to be a decoy? Like telling us you’re a feminist SJW! I’m supposed to be the soyboy! Your Martin vs Tolkien battle was a big royale. Now where did you get that idea? It’s fitting that you numbered your username after a printer-copier! Mortal5075: (00:43) If we compare you, British Liam to another one called Neeson then Its no surprise you're shit at complimenting blacks but ace at beating them! 26 and still no girlfriend? I found a sex life compared to which even mine's not even! I've been dishing burns for longer than your balls turned to a Darker shade of Cyan. So here's some true repetition, Liam attempting to be EL James but falling flat. Some good ero fiction Liam thinks he's presenting but to see real flames we'll be calling Flats. Cyan might get banned for posting this battle as I bring porn with how I get him choked. Since your basic rhymes could possibly be expanded only when it comes to dick jokes. Dark Cyan: (01:05) Your lethal pity-fishing blog posts are poison to good vibes! That’s illegal! Didn’t I see this cyka on BBC news visiting Salisbury Cathedral? You’ve got quite a climb for your lines to get as many eyes on them as mine ‘Mortal’ is right, your series has died and revived so many times! I read your ’Bout me’ page. Ooh, you’re so fucking quirky! I may be single at the moment but at least I’m not so thirsty As to fall in love with somebody I’ve never once seen face to face! “Vague relationship”. Is that how you say “We can’t make first base”? Mortal5075: (01:27) Sorry love, but with that accent your rapping style might just be "Mumbler". Your next Creepypasta should be "Cyan goes back to posting on Wordpress and Tumblr"! "bUt CyaN aT LEaSt GeTs hIS cHaRaCTeRs rIgHt, HE's LikE a miRaCLe aNd hE's MaH H0miee!!!" Well its a miracle he got Animeme's shitty flow just right even with text only. This writer's taste in porn is wide so I'll make him bend on both knees. I bet his Wiki Christmas Carol is to Dickens in some ponies! So if Cyan wants to get kinky then I'll give him what he yearns. Cause I bring bigger beating to this tourney than Jella's dad jokes did to yours. Category:Blog posts